Talk:Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique
No sign of being blown Rasenshuriken is hardly typical, Flying Swallow is not listed as wind release but as chakra flow, and most other wind jutsu come from a mouth or a fan; something that moves the air. Thus it is unusual. Moreover, this means more tricks are available since you do not have to directly face your foe like Danzo had to. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let me get this right, your argument is that the 50 or so other wind jutsu, are hardly typical of wind jutsu. SimAnt 20:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Pride and joy of the wiki this one ^_^ All jutsu are "typical" young padawan, unless way out of the ordinary. People can use anything to generate win even if it's using your chakra to manipulate currents around yourself --Cerez365 (talk) 21:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::@Simant, for the manga, the vast majority invovle blowing the wind either via mouth or fan. :::@Cerez365, I have not been called a Padawan for a while, thanks, I think. As for the moving the wind currents, great idea! Can you add that suggestion to the Wind Release talk page? As for the other point, please clarify. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :So you just ignore temari's fan technique because it doesn't fit in with your view of wind release, and then call rasenshuriken "hardly typical". I find this a very weak argument. SimAnt 21:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Um...no I did not ignore Temari, it is at the top. Her fan, just like when you blow out air from ones mouth, moves wind. As for Rasenshuriken, first I would lke to hear someone call it typical, and second, it is a technique where the wind jutsu is being generated by the person, there is no required moevement of the wind. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Most elemental techniques convert chakra into a specific element, so yes rasenshuriken is typical. SimAnt 05:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::And shape change? But we digress, what about the other part of my question? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Does he have an affinity? since the anbu can do something like this with wind release shouldn't you say he has an affinity to wind or how will you determine how a character has an affinity to an element since it is hardly ever said in the story yet I see many people with(affinity) next to one of there elements? I'm just asking whats the difference to having an affinity to wind and not having it,does it affect the techniques power or how much chakra you waist?--Black-Light (talk) 23:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :Affinity is the element one's own chakra naturally leans towards. Just because all we know he uses is wind, it doesn't mean wind is his affinity. The only four characters I can immediately remember that have their affinities listed in the wiki are Naruto, Asuma, Kakashi and Sasuke, the first two being wind natured (we saw Naruto's paper, and Kakashi said Asuma also had a wind affinity) and the other two being lightning natured (Kakashi said he was, and during Sasuke's fight against Gaara, he says Sasuke is the same as him). Omnibender - Talk - 23:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) 611 Naruto uses this jutsu on the last page of Chapter 611.--ANewLight (talk) 08:30, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I would like us to hold off on adding Naruto to this, at least until a next scan house releases their version. I believe some errors might have taken place during that last translation, judging by the flow of speech alone.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the wind cutter isn't being used by naruto. look at page 11, Naruto was going to use the kage bushin jutsu, but he is stopped by the tailed beast ball that is about tobe released towards him. Page 12 the blast is released into a streaming beam, but on the second panel under that is the wind cutter being used to intercept the tailed beast ball. The last panel on the same page, naruto is confused about what is going on same as Obito beside that one. Then he says he has a new jutsu after the reinforcements touchdown on to the battlefield. He didn't say it had a element. Just as the chapter page details, it was the wind cutter being used by several wind release uers of the allied shinobi reinforcements, not naruto himself. 12:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor 12:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Rename I study the japanese language, learned Japanese from the manga, and reading subtitled anime closely so I believe this is correct. The actual name of the jutsu is, "Wind Release: Wind Mist Technique". Fuuton Wind Release, Kaze: Wind, and Kiri: Mist. He doesn't use the jutsu, just prepare it, and if I am corrct, it is a entirley different technique like he said on the last page. 09:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor 09:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh okay. So Temari's Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance should literally mean Mist-Mist Dance then? The kanji "切" that is used here literally means cut, or to cut off etc, not "霧" which means fog or mist.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:46, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Oops, I just thought of that. I am working on getting familiar with the different Kanjis, I forgot about those for a moment, sorry. 09:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor 09:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC)